


The Tenth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the tenth: "We were supposed to protect each other. How did it ever become like this?"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth

I wanted to visit you today. But I couldn't bear the sight of you lying in the bed, so still, so pale, those tears running down your cheeks.

I don't know what I can do to help you any more, Hinamori. Nothing I try seems to work; I tried to warn you about Ichimaru, but it turned out that Aizen was the real traitor; I tried to keep you safe, but you managed to find a way out; I tried not to fight you, but ended up almost killing you…

I failed, Hinamori. I failed to protect you, time and again.

And even now, I can only stand by and watch as you sink deeper into your grief, as the light fades from your eyes.

It breaks my heart to see you like this – it feels like you're lost, and you can't find your way back again.

We were supposed to protect each other. How did it ever become like this?

I can't help you any more, Hinamori. I can't do anything else but stand here and wait, hoping – no matter how impossible it seems, or how long it takes – to see you come back soon.


End file.
